Unfair game
by Dumai
Summary: Elijah just made a hard decision. He had to accept the fact that he now needed to ignore the woman he loves so much. He had no choice because he had to help his brother Niklaus. Always and forever. Family over everything. This woud be one of the hardest things he every did but it was his duty. But will Hayley just accept that?
1. Why are you lying?

**_Hey there Haylijah lovers :) So there you go my first Haylijah fanfiction which I wrote in English. Actually I am German so please forgive me if there are grammar mistakes. I try my best but sometimes its hard to write it in the way I want because I am just used to write in german ;) I just wanted to try this out if you guys like it so please write reviews and give me feedback. Maybe I will continue this afterwards._**

_In backing to S2E2._

Hayley was mad at him he knew that already but he had no choice. He had to act like that. If that was the only possibility to save his brother Niklaus from his fall-back to his old behavior he has to bring that sacrifice even though he wasn't sure if he could handle that. Elijah felt his hearth beating so hard while he was thinking about what he decided to do some days ago. Just the way that Hayley looks at him now and the way she did before his decision. He doesn't even know how to describe that change. Of course it was hard for her after all because of the loss of her children and Elijah understood why she was such cold at him since her daughter was gone. The original could only imagine how she must feel like inside of her. The crazy thing which really confused him was that since he made his decision to have as less contact with her as possible she actually wants to have more contact with him. She noticed that there's something different in his behavior but she just doesn't know what exactly was the reason for it. Maybe she thinks that Elijah decided to hate after all the unfriendly things she did to him. He could only imagine.  
>After Hope was gone Elijah tried to help her in his own way even though he didn't want to offend her in any way which was really difficult. Nothing worked and after all they were more apart of each other as never before. Elijah just sighed as he started thinking about that. The way they kissed. There was just no possibility for him to get this out of his mind. Since that day they have never been that close to each other and even though he knows that Niklaus finally knows his feelings for that woman he wasn't still sure if their relationship would have had a chance. And he will never find it out. Never.<br>As Elijah did many years before with Marcellus he now has to do the same thing with Hayley. Klaus doesn't feel anything for her but she's the only person who can reach him right now. Furthermore they both feel the same pain deep inside of them. They just lost their child. Elijah doesn't have the right to be with Hayley while knowing that his brother needs her much more now than he does.  
>Elijah always sacrificed everything for his family and especially for his little brother Niklaus. How often he already thought about how unfair that actually was but someone had to be the wise one in this family. Oh dear how much he loved Hayley. So close and still so far away for him. He was sure that Klaus didn't even know how hard this will be for him and he won't notice at all even though he knows Elijah's feelings for Hayley. Klaus just doesn't care at all. Same as ever. Nothing changed after all the centuries.<p>

After all that thinking Elijah decided to move downstairs to read one of the many books in their living room. He just needed to relax now and he had to get Hayley out of his head if he doesn't want to get even more sad and crazy.  
>He just settled down as he noticed her standing in the door case. Elijah knew it was her. He smelled her. This smell was such exhilarating to him that he couldn't even find the perfect fitting words for it. How could a man just feel that way for a woman?<br>He just resisted to look up from his book but he never imagined that it would be that hard. Seconds passed and she didn't say any word and she didn't move towards him. Elijah just acted like he was reading in a very concentrated way but unfortunately he already knew that he wasn't able to play a game with her. Not with her. Not with the woman he adored that much.  
>"Why are you avoiding me lately, Elijah?", she just asked after a already painful long-lasting silence. The original who was always wearing a suit still didn't look up. Instead he turned to another page.<br>"I am not avoiding you, Hayley", he answered in a very short way but of course both knew that this wasn't true after all. The funny thing was that they knew each other better than they thought.  
>"Don't lie at me! Why are you doing this? You have never been that cold at me. You don't talk to me anymore and if you do so you only say the most necessary things. Hey, look at me!", she surprisingly screamed. She just couldn't see behind his curtain. His face hasn't changed at all but actually she wasn't really surprised by that. She could only recall a handful moments in which she saw the real Elijah. The Elijah who just accepted his feelings and was ready to show her that. Of course she could understand if he was kind of angry at her because she really wasn't that friendly towards him lately but she knew it better. Elijah wasn't such kind of guy who just gets pissed because of such a thing. Especially if it's her who's acting like that.<br>Elijah just looked at her for a few seconds before paying attention to his book on his lap again. He just couldn't stand it. Elijah knew if he would now look into her beautiful clear eyes he would just forget everything about his plan. He just had to avoid that and in a thousand years of living this was one of the most hardest things he ever had to do.  
>"I am not lying, Hayley." His voice was kind of frozen and he noticed by himself that his answer wasn't convincing at all. The point was that he just couldn't care about it. Hayley had to accept his behavior. After some time she will accept it, wont she? Oh dear, Elijah thought. She's going to hate him. They went through so many bad things since they met and now he tries to accept the fact that she's maybe going to hate him. The man she obviously loves. Him. The original vampire who loves her more than everything else.<br>"You do", she whispered in a desperate voice. From one second to another she was such calm. Elijah knew her and he didn't need to look up to know that she just started crying. Crying because of him. Because of his decision. Because he set his family over his own happiness. Always and forever. Sometimes Elijah cursed that day when he and his family swore that.  
>"I will find out why you are acting like that, Elijah. I will. I promise you that and as you always keep your promises so I will keep mine." Silence. Elijah knew that she wasn't saying that without any thinking. She just meant what she said. As he made his decision to help Niklaus the same way as he did in the past with starting to ignore Marcellus he knew it would be hard but now it pointed out that it was nearly impossible. Elijah could trick his brother, he could trick Marcellus but not her. Not Hayley.<br>"I guess you won't explain yourself. You won't even say one more word, will you? Believe me I will not give up that easy, Elijah. You know that. This game you are playing is really unfair you know", she added frustrated after that burdensome silence which she just couldn't stand anymore.  
>As Elijah was finally sure she was gone he looked up. He wasn't sure if he could have been besetting enough to his plan if she would be still here. Elijah just wasn't able to think in a normal way while she was around. Damn, this would really be unbelievable hard work, he thought while closing his book.<p> 


	2. Seeking for answers

_**Thank you for your reviews! I am glad you like it! Unfortunatelly its sometimes really hard for me to write my ideas in English but I hope you still like it^^ Reviews please :)**_

She never felt that angry ever before. Why was he lying at her that obviously? Of course she knew that even Elijah had a border if which you pass it he is in his own way harmed and disappointed. Hayley already experienced that as she looked through Elijah's diaries which was one of her biggest mistakes in her whole life. She never saw him that shocked about something before and it was one of the less moments in which he showed his real emotions behind his normally always existing curtain.  
>In some way she felt indescribable guilty because she thought it was her fault why he treated her now like that but deep inside of her she knew as well that this couldn't be the only reason after all. Obviously her behavior in the past towards him was one reason but this just couldn't be the whole truth. He was hiding something behind his lies. When did he ever lie at her? Hayley never expected that from him, the noble Elijah. Furthermore he would forgive her after a while. If somebody could forgive than it was him. So what was the matter?<p>

As she entered the room Klaus was painting. As always in the last weeks.  
>"Do you have a moment?", she asked while waiting for his answer in the door case. Klaus didn't look at her and didn't stop his brush to slide over the easel either.<br>"For you of course, little wolf", he replied in a polite way. Hayley walked in and settled down at one of the armchairs crossing her arms in front of her chest in a very thoughtful way. Suddenly Klaus turned to look at her.  
>"You seem to be in a bad mood, love. What's wrong?", Klaus asked while stopping painting and sitting down next to her in another armchair. She hasn't even said a word and still he knew that something happened to her. He always had an open ear for her even though he actually was a bad guy most of the time. It seems like Hope at least helped him to get some of his good characteristics back. Klaus really cared for her and the rest of his family. More than ever.<br>"Yeah, you are right. It's because of Elijah. He's really weird right now. Do you know why he's that strange these days?", she wanted to know as he was his brother and knew him much longer than she did. Maybe Klaus was also the reason why Elijah was that different at the moment. Perhaps they had a kind of crazy plan or whatever to reconquer New Orleans, who knows? But actually she didn't really believe in that.  
>Klaus looked at her a while and finally leaned back. A meaningful sigh left his throat. It seemed like he was searching for the right words.<br>"To be honest with you I really don't know, Hayley. Actually I wanted to ask you what's wrong with you two but it seems that you don't know either." Klaus made a pause and now he was looking directly in her eyes. "He loves you I hope you know that."  
>Was that some kind of intuition in his voice? This man was really surprising lately, Hayley thought.<br>"Tell me something new, Klaus", she answered with a heartbreaking voice.  
>Of course she knew that. She always had that in her mind but the point was that he always rejected her for a long time until they kissed. He couldn't fight against his feelings anymore. Over all he does feel the same for her as she does for him. Somehow it now seemed weird at Hayley that Elijah always tried not to lose control because he was in fear that Klaus would kill her. After all it seems like Klaus would accept a relationship between her and Elijah. Why couldn't have happened that much earlier? It would have been much easier and now it seems that she's losing Elijah. Since Hope left everything changed. If she wouldn't know for sure that they kissed she couldn't believe it in her current situation. It appears like that kiss never happened and it was only a daydream because they were never that much apart ever before.<br>"Let me tell you something, little wolf", Klaus said and brought her back in reality. "Please for your own sake: Don't do the same mistake as I did. Don't give up at him. Of course he's my brother but sometimes in the past I just didn't care about him because I thought I wouldn't need him but that was extremely wrong. He needs you more than you maybe can imagine and I know that you need him even more."  
>Hayley never expected that little speech from him. Not from Klaus. Where is the old Klaus? Somehow it appears that he's gone and Hayley really started liking that.<br>"Thank you, really. This means a lot to me and I am going to give my best to find out what's on his mind." Hayley couldn't help so she stood up and hugged Klaus. He just made her day and she feels hope again.  
>"Thank you as well that you care so much for my brother", he answered still a bit confused about her spontaneous hug but he instantly started to smile.<p>

Even though Hayley was a hybrid now she still used to eat some "normal" food sometimes and right now she was up for some cereals. She actually had bigger problems than satisfying her need of cereals but for now she had to calm down a bit.  
>As she made her a bowl of cereals she walked down the corridor and entered the living room. Nobody was there and the only thing she could hear was the cracking of the ingle. Hayley just made herself comfortable and started eating her cereals as she finally heard a different noise besides the cracking. Curious about who's going to enter the living room she looked up but actually she already knew who it was.<br>As Elijah finally arrived in the living room he didn't even look at her. He just wanted to walk through the room to get to another point and even though he of course knew that she was sitting on the couch he didn't care. Was he really doing that? She just couldn't believe it.  
>"Elijah!", she called out loud. He didn't turn instantly but at least he stopped for a second.<br>"Any problem?", he asked her. There it was again. That cold lower harmonic tone in his normally such polite voice. Oh, how much she was missing the way he treated her before all that difficulties. Elijah was just looking as noble as ever. His perfect fitting suite and his incredible expensive designer tie. She couldn't help but her impulse to just touch him grew instantly and as she thought about the kiss with his warm and sensitive lips her hearth started beating even harder.  
>"Yes, indeed", Hayley replied and finally she reached her goal. Elijah turned around and looked at her but he didn't get closer at all.<br>"What is it?", he asked but she noticed that he felt very uncomfortable. Elijah always cared for her and did his best to protect her so why did he now just ask because he wanted to be polite instead of really wanting to know that?  
>Hayley waited a while because she hoped that he would get closer to her but he didn't. He had never been that incredible stone-like before which made her a bit afraid. After she noticed he wouldn't do a move she decided to gesture him to settle down next to her at the couch. Still no movement. Elijah only stared at her hand which was laying on the place next to her.<br>"Come on, please. I am not biting." She just didn't get it. What happened to him?  
>The original finally reached her eyes with his own and in that moment she knew that he couldn't refuse it anymore.<br>"As you wish."  
>Elijah wasn't sure about what he should do right now so he sat down at the couch but not without leaving a big space between him and Hayley. Actually this interaction was already too much but he just couldn't say no anymore. It was such incredible hard to follow his plan.<br>"God damn it, Elijah! You don't even want to sit right next to me? Really?", Hayley asked in a pretty unpleasant way.  
>Elijah just couldn't answer her right now. Inside of him there was a war between his feelings and it nearly killed him. He just leaned forward and looked at his shoes. Thousand years old and only this woman could cause this mess.<br>"Tell me the truth, Elijah. I beg you, please", Hayley whispered after a while with a desperate voice. She either didn't know what to do now. Hayley was torn between anger and uncertainty.  
>"I see… Again the old stuff", he finally said but nothing more.<br>"Exactly if you would like to call it like that." Hayley noticed that her anger slowly got the control over everything and even if she wanted to she just couldn't stop it anymore. "What the hell is your problem? I mean I just don't get it! You have always been there for me and now you just treat me like air. I know I weren't better either but at least I understood after a while that this was one of the most stupid things I ever did and if that's the point: I am really sorry, Elijah. There's nothing on earth I regret that much. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I beg you to forgive me?" Suddenly she recognized that she was shouting at him. She was a bit afraid of that but then she thought he deserved it.  
>"Hayley, please…", Elijah mumbled but he just didn't know how he should finish his sentence. What should he actually tell her? The truth? He couldn't. That was no option.<br>"What, Elijah? What? It isn't enough for you, is it?" She just started boiling with rage. Hayley didn't recognize herself but it just happened. She felt that her anger deep inside of her stomach was even growing. Normally only butterflies used to be there when he was that near to her.  
>"I am not mad at you. I have never been." Well, at least this was a part of the truth, he thought. Elijah noticed that his palm started sweating. That was something which only rarely occurred.<br>"Really? Okay and what on earth is the point after all? Could you be so kind and explain yourself finally?"  
>There was now a fire in her eyes which he never saw before as he handled to look at her. He really had a bad conscience because it was his fault that she was in that mood now. The original tried again to find the right words to explain her that everything was alright and that it wasn't her fault that he was acting that weird these days but there was no way for him. It was over. He couldn't lie at her while she was in that mood and since he looked at her eyes it was even more impossible for him. In the end he didn't say a word. Once more.<br>The next thing she did happened that fast that she didn't really think about it after all. It was an impulse which was unstoppable and to be honest with herself she had to say that it felt good in some way. Liberating. She just heard the sound as she slapped him right at his cheek. That brought her back to reality in some way.  
>"You don't want to give me an answer? Fine, as you wish. Just continue your little game or whatever it is but be aware: I can do the same. Just leave me alone in future, alright? I don't wish to be bothered by you anymore, Elijah. Never again. But hey, it shouldn't be a problem for you I mean that's what you are doing all the time at the moment. Congratulations you just reached your goal." Hayley got up in a fast move.<br>Elijah just touched his cheek and still wasn't realizing that she really slapped him. Again. But this time it was different. He really made her angry. He knew he should have grabbed her arm to hold her back. He knew he just should have had thrown his stupid plan away. He couldn't make a move as he was in some kind of trance which he couldn't break through. Inside of him he was screaming as loud as never before but still his chance passed. Now it seemed that he finally lost her which he never thought he would reach with his actions. That was never his goal. He just wanted her to be more together with Niklaus and less with him. He didn't want her to be distracted because of him. Elijah just started to realize that he never made a bigger mistake and that he never had been that wrong. What I've done?, he thought frightened.  
>Hayley shook her head as she looked at him for the last time before finally walking away.<br>"You are such an idiot, Elijah. Honestly."


	3. The other woman

_**There you go: The third chapter. This is much inspired by the review of "fucking love song" ;) I actually thought about something different how this story should continue but I liked your idea much more in the end :) Hope you will like it! **_  
><em><strong>Of course also a big "thank you" to all the other readers for your support!<strong>_

In the following days it got even more worse between Elijah and Hayley. They didn't look at each other and they were of course not talking. Both felt very uncomfortable with that situation but nobody dared to try fixing the issue.  
>Elijah just couldn't describe the pain which he was feeling deep in his heart which belonged completely to Hayley and he just couldn't imagine how he should go on with all of that crap. He never felt that useless and hopeless. The original couldn't stand the coldness between them anymore so he decided not to stay that much at the compound. In the end he didn't really know what he should do as he just couldn't get a clear mind so he was walking without an aim most of the time. Thinking about his miserable life at the moment. He became more and more desperate but one day while he was walking through New Orleans he met Marcel.<br>"What do you want, Marcellus?", Elijah asked without stopping to walk. He just wanted to be left in peace and due to that his voice was very unfriendly.  
>"Yeah, hello to you as well, Elijah", Marcel answered while walking right in front of him. "Could you be so kind and stop while I am trying to talk to you?"<br>Elijah didn't look at him and didn't care about what he was saying so Marcel stretched out his arms to stop him. The original gave him an angry look.  
>"Please", Marcel said which Elijah finally caused to stop. "I know that you have your own problems right now but I need your help."<br>Elijah smiled in a sad way as he knew that Marcel couldn't even imagine how bad his situation truly was even though he was pretty sure that Marcel knew about the feelings between Hayley and the original.  
>"I don't have time and nerves for your nonsense", the original answered harsh.<br>"We both know that this is a lie. Don't think I don't know that you are walking just along the city the whole day lately."  
>Elijah couldn't resist it anymore so he grabbed Marcel and threw him against the nearest wall.<br>"Is it your concern what I am doing the whole day? I don't think so!" Now he was really angry even though he knew it was wrong to let Marcel feel his anger as he wasn't the one who let him feel like that. He made a step aside of Marcel and gave him his hand after a deep breath. "I am sorry, Marcel. I just feel… uncomfortable these days."  
>"Yeah, noticed that", Marcel answered in a sarcastic way while taking his hand and getting up to his feet again.<br>"Are you alright, Marcel?", a female voice asked which both men caused to turn around.  
>"No need to worry, Gia. Everything is fine." Marcel just put his arm around Elijah's shoulder which he didn't even recognize. Elijah just looked at the girl with the long dark hair.<br>"Would you be so kind to introduce yourself?", Elijah asked very politely while now removing Marcels arm as he didn't like his behavior.  
>"Oh, I am sorry, Elijah. That's Gia. Gia, that's Elijah. The original I told you about", Marcel introduced them to each other.<br>"Wow, seems to be a nice guy", she said in a joking way while looking at Elijah.  
>"Watch your tongue, Gia. He's the guy who's going to help you." Marcel just smirked at her which she returned. Confused Elijah looked first at Gia and then at Marcel.<br>"So, would you mind to tell me what you two are actually talking about?", he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
>"Well, that's actually the thing I need your help with, Elijah. I guess you already know that I would like to get back my vampire army so we can get back the quarter. With that I need your help as well as you need mine", Marcel started to explain.<br>"And why should I need you?" Elijah still didn't get the point. Actually he wasn't thinking that much about how to get the quarter back as he got enough problems right now. And even if he would plan to get it back soon he just would never work together with Marcel.  
>"Nah, come on! You know you do need me. Even though you are an original and you are one of the most powerful vampires you still need help. Without me and my new vampire army you can't win the fight." Marcel just smiled that typical self-confident smile at Elijah. The original learned a long time ago that there's much more behind this smile.<br>"Even if I would join your little bunch of new vampires what exactly do you want from me, Marcellus?", Elijah asked and it was impossible to miss the fact that he was again losing patience. Marcel started laughing.  
>"Finally the most important question!" He pointed at Gia. "There you go! She's going to need your help. I really hope that you will be a better teacher to her than you have been to me."<br>"What do you mean? She's a human! What do you expect from me?" Elijah shook his head.  
>"Right now she is", Marcel replied while stepping right towards her. He looked at her for a second as she nodded. With that he grabbed her neck and broke it. Marcel grabbed her falling body and laid her carefully to the ground.<br>"And now she's a vampire in transition", he added.  
>"What have you done? Did you just kill that woman?", Elijah wanted to know and a fire started to grow in his eyes. Marcel held up his hands to show Elijah that everything is alright.<br>"Don't worry I just gave her my blood some hours ago. As I said: She's now in transition. She wanted to become a vampire."  
>"You force me to help her as you actually didn't ask if I want to", Elijah growled.<br>"Well, if you don't she won't make it. So, it's up to you. I will keep her at our hide-out until she gets awake. After that she's your burden."  
>With that Marcel just walked away. Elijah opened his mouth to say something but he didn't know what to say. Marcel really surprised him and for now the original wasn't sure what to do next. He had to think about that. After all he was angry at Marcel but as the always polite original he told himself that he needed to sleep over it.<p>

As Elijah woke up the next morning and walked downstairs in the kitchen his phone suddenly rang. He put it out of his jacket pocket and looked a bit confused at the number. Elijah didn't know the number but after a few seconds he still accepted the call.  
>"Who is it?", he asked curiously.<br>"Good morning, Elijah. It's me", a female voice answered. Elijah already opened his mouth to ask how actually „me" was until he remembered the voice.  
>"Gia?", Elijah wanted to know from her as he heard her chuckling a bit.<br>"You got it", she replied.  
>"Why are you calling me? And where did you get this number?" Elijah already knew the answers but he still wanted to hear it from her.<br>"You know why and Marcel gave me your number. When do we start?"  
>"I can't remember that I said I would help you", Elijah answered teeth grinding.<br>"Well, I will just get over to you. See you in some minutes", Gia answered ignoring his answer. Before Elijah could say anything more the call was dead. He stared at his phone for a few moments before getting it back in his jacket pocket.  
>As he looked up he just saw Hayley standing in the door case. She must have heard his conversation with Gia. For the first time after days they were both in the same room and were looking at each other. Elijah met her eyes and he saw the question in them who the woman Gia was but Hayley of course didn't ask him. Nor did he tell her. They just stared at each other. The original just thought about saying something to her and it wouldn't even matter what because he just wanted to have her back in same way but before we could do any move Klaus entered the kitchen as well. In the middle of the room he stopped and looked at them.<br>"Am I intruding?", Klaus wanted to know as he noticed the cold look between his brother and Hayley. Furthermore Elijah seemed to have something in his eyes which appeared to Klaus like indescribable pain.  
>"No, I am done here", Hayley replied and left the kitchen without looking at Elijah again.<br>Elijah couldn't help so he sighed in a very depressed way. Suddenly he felt a gentle touch at his shoulder. As he looked up Klaus got closer towards him.  
>"I am really sorry, Elijah. And I honestly mean what I say", he said in an empathetic way.<br>Elijah couldn't answer. It seemed like he had something in his throat which didn't allow him to speak. He wasn't sure how long he could handle that cold behavior between him and Hayley anymore. Every day that passed made it harder and it broke his hearth apart.  
>"What's wrong with you two?", Klaus wanted to know after a few moments of pure silence.<br>"Doesn't matter", Elijah answered easily but of course Klaus noticed that this was the biggest understatement of the whole year. But Klaus accepted that his brother didn't want to talk about it. He knew Elijah long enough to know that if he doesn't want to tell him something he will never do - doesn't matter how often he will ask.  
>"Well, you know you can't lie at me, brother. Those times passed a long time ago. I know that there's something between you that keeps you apart and even though I don't know what it is I honestly hope that you are going to pass through this very soon. Don't think I can't see how much you suffer. As well as she does. Whatever it is: You two should talk about it. I am not able to stand that much longer", he stated at him and looked at him with a meaningful look.<br>"If it would be that easy… If it just would be that easy, Niklaus", Elijah mumbled while he noticed that the pain deep inside of his heart grew even more worse from one second to the other.


	4. Jealousy

_**Thanks again for your support, my readers :) Well, right now this is really dark and complicated and it will stay that way for a while I guess. Even more dark than I thought about I guess but I just love the idea about Gia ;) Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews :)**_

Elijah decided to help Gia while she was in transition even though he actually hasn't had a choice after all. The original escorted her to their entry door and opened it for her. Suddenly she turned around a hugged him without any warning. Elijah's eyes widened in confusion but due to his reflex he just hugged Gia as well.  
>"Thank you, Elijah. To be honest with you I never thought that you would help me after all. I learned a lot today", she said while stepping back.<br>"You are welcome", Elijah replied as always very politely but still you could hear his confusion.  
>Of course he discovered that she was a nice person after he gave her a chance to show him but that's all. He needed to teach her what he now decided to do and nothing more. Today Elijah just explained her the basics of being a vampire. She showed him that she likes him as well after they met under better circumstances but Elijah couldn't imagine that she liked him more than just as kind of a friend. Nor did he. The only woman he is going to love for the rest of his life was Hayley. Hopefully he was right about the purpose of Gia because that would make it much more complicated. Well, actually he believed that he just over-interpreted the hug.<br>"See you", Gia said before she finally left.  
>Elijah just closed the door and turned around as he saw Hayley standing right behind him. His heart nearly skipped a beat.<br>"Ah, I see. That's the mysterious Gia", Hayley said and she didn't sound friendly at all.  
>"Hayley, I…", Elijah started to explain be she didn't allow him to.<br>"Oh, no. You don't have to explain yourself, Elijah. It's pretty obvious you know?", she continued with a deadly look in her eyes. Hayley started leaving as she was deeply harmed by Elijah and the other woman he was spending his time with but a second later she noticed his hand which wrapped around her arm.  
>"Please, don't go, Hayley", he begged her with a really touching voice which convinced her to stop.<br>Did he start to realize what he was doing to her? What he was doing to them? Hayley knew it was too early but she suddenly felt some kind of hope in her heart. She didn't turn back to him but she could easily imagine how his face must look like at this moment. Hayley didn't really believe that there was something between him and that woman but she wanted him to feel bad. If that was the only possibility for her to get him back she had to do that to him.  
>"Why? You made yourself clear, Elijah. You don't want to be bothered by me as well as I don't want to be bothered by you. You can do whatever you want", she provoked him.<br>"She's just a new vampire and Marcel forced me to teach her. Nothing more, I swear."  
>"Really? And why did she just hug you?", Hayley asked in return.<br>Elijah was thinking about his following words and how to place them right but in the end Hayley didn't allow him to say anything.  
>"She's the reason why you are that cold towards me, isn't she?", she blamed him while turning towards him and looking him deep in his eyes. They reflected heartbreaking sadness.<br>Did she really say that? Elijah was some kind of shocked. He never thought she could be that jealous but to be honest he would act the same way for sure. Still it hurt him that she even could imagine that he would choose Gia instead of her.  
>"Do you really believe that? After all we have been through?" His voice wasn't more than a whisper.<br>"Well, I can't find any other explanation to your strange acting", Hayley replied deeply hurt. "So, if I am really wrong: Why don't you just kiss me than? To show me that the Elijah I kissed once is still in there", Hayley added and put her hand over his wild beating heart.  
>His whole body shivered as he felt her hand at his chest and he couldn't remove his eyes from hers. Elijah noticed that his impulse to just kiss her grew explosively but in the end he didn't dare. He used the last part of his self-control to step back from her. The original closed his eyes and sighed.<br>"I am really sorry, Hayley, but I can't. But still I wish I could."  
>Hayley couldn't help herself anymore. Of course she knew that he was telling the truth but she hoped to get him out of his current state but it was obvious now that even her blaming wouldn't bring him back to her. Before she thought about that again it was already too late. She just grabbed him and threw him with all of her new strength against a buttress.<br>His body landing at the hard ground caused a loud bounce. First he didn't move and as he did after a few seconds he only managed to look back at her without getting up to his feet again. Of course Elijah could understand that she was really angry at him but that came unexpected. Still he wasn't mad at her and to be honest he was even proud how strong she was now. While removing the dust at his suit a bit Elijah decided to finally give her a promise even though he weren't sure if he could keep his word this time.  
>"I promise that I am going to explain my behavior one day as soon as it's possible."<br>Hayley started to realize what she has done and even though she was kind of shocked about her spontaneous action she tried to keep calm so that he didn't notice it.  
>"And when will that be? You know every single day hurts me like hell and that you are now teaching that woman doesn't make it better, Elijah", Hayley replied.<br>Oh, if you would know, Elijah thought. For him it was even harder as he knew the reason why he was doing that to her and their relationship all the time. It caused so much pain. He wished he could tell her that all of this would soon be over but he couldn't. For a second Elijah thought about telling his brother Niklaus everything but he knew that he wouldn't dare either in the end. But what he knew for sure was that he had to find a solution. As he now noticed he hasn't lost Hayley yet but how will that develop? If he wouldn't stop she maybe would give up completely on him and that was a kind of fear he had never felt before.  
>"And again no answer", she said while shaking her head. "Where the hell is the man I used to love", Hayley added whispering but Elijah still heard it.<p> 


	5. Revelation

**_Thank you to all of you who wrote a review to this story and also thank you for following my story! This means a lot to me and I am really happy that you like it :)  
>Well, I am sorry for the late update but I have been pretty busy lately and also I just couldn't continue this after all what happened to Elijah in the last episodes because it changed a lot… Poor Elijah^^ I have never seen such a crazy mother at all :D<br>Anyway somehow I just had to finish that now because I am really curious about what's now going to happen between Elijah and Hayley after she nearly lost him/ is going to lose him because of his mother and her crazy spells so I think I will wait for that and maybe I am going to write another story about the newest events :)  
>Well, there you go this is the last chapter. Actually I wanted to write a bit more but due to the lack of time I thought it would be better if I try to finish this so that you don't have to wait for weeks until there's another chapter. After all it would have ended the same way anyway ;) Also I never wanted to get this story too long. Actually it was some kind of "test" story for me so I could see how people think about my writing in English^^ I hope you enjoy!<em>**

"Elijah?", Klaus asked as he saw the face of his brother. Elijah just stepped inside the living room where Klaus was sitting while reading a thick book.  
>"What?", he replied with a strange look in his eyes.<br>"Well, I heard someone being thrown at a wall or something. Was that you actually?"  
>"Indeed, Niklaus. So would you be so kind and just...", Elijah started with a harsh voice but Klaus interrupted him immediately.<br>"Why?"  
>Klaus closed his book and looked at Elijah with some kind of amusement but he was as well worried.<br>"As I told you before: Nothing that special, brother", Elijah answered while storing his hands in his pockets.  
>He has always been a bad liar but he just couldn't do it any better right now but actually Klaus would have noticed anyway that he was lying. So who cares after all?<br>"God damn it, Elijah! What on earth is your stupid problem? In all your nobility you don't even notice what kind of bullshit you are doing lately, do you? The funny thing about that is that I always thought I am the most stubborn one here in this family."  
>Klaus just got up and went over to face Elijah directly. His brother didn't look at him.<br>"It's not your concern, Klaus", Elijah said after a while but still pretty calm.  
>"As you are my brother it is actually my concern. Furthermore the woman this is all about is the mother of my child. So… Tell me."<br>„No, Klaus."  
>„You will! You have to! Come on, Elijah! What the hell is it?"<br>"Niklaus! Just shut up, okay? This all because of you! You are the reason for all of this useless masquerade I am doing! Only to protect you! To bring you back to life! Since you lost your daughter it's even more wore than ever before! And I am the older brother. The noble brother who always put family over everything. Always! Even though I feel like I am the saddest man out there as I have to accept the fact that I am seeing the woman I adore so much every day! And I miss her but still I have to keep my walls up so that my feelings don't overwhelm me after all. This is…", Elijah exploded which he hasn't expected even by his own.  
>After he noticed what he said he went silent immediately. He said to much and now it's even more complicated. Elijah swore to himself that he would not tell his brother the truth but it seems like his walls failed. He couldn't say anything, he destroyed everything. What has he done? Elijah wanted to use his vampire speed to get away quickly so that he could recover himself and get his mind cleared but Klaus just stopped him and involved him into a hug.<br>"Finally, Elijah. I already thought you would never tell me what's wrong with you", Klaus said with a big smile on his face.  
>Elijah was so confused and shocked about the reaction of his brother and that he just told him the truth about his behavior that he just didn't know what to do next now. He felt so unbelievable lost.<br>"Klaus, I… Please forgive me I don't know what came over me", he said while removing his arms around his body.  
>"Elijah! Could you please just stop that? I beg you: Try not to be so noble sometimes, alright?"<br>"Why do I have the bad feeling that you already knew what I were doing all the time…", Elijah whispered puzzled as he looked straight into the eyes of his brother. Niklaus started to grin.  
>"Well, you are right. I knew that you were hiding something and as I know for a while now you are much in love with Hayley so I couldn't imagine you would do that to her without any reason. So, actually it's very easy to look through you, brother."<br>"Why haven't you told me?", Elijah asked confused and also a bit harmed. "If I would have known that all of this is useless I could have been together with Hayley."  
>"That's true but after all you had to erupt like that. Only because of that you now recognized how you have to act in the right way. I can handle myself and in my opinion I already improved my mood with or without the help of Hayley. We are parents who lost their child but I don't have that kind of feelings for her like you do."<br>Klaus smirked in his typical way and put a hand at the shoulder of his brother.  
>"Just go and talk to her, Elijah. Hopefully it's not too late for you two."<br>"What's wrong with you? Where is my old brother?", Elijah asked him irritated.  
>His younger brother just sat down again and grabbed his book.<br>"You see after all this time I can still surprise you. Go ahead I am fine with you and Hayley."  
>Elijah couldn't believe what he was hearing but before he got out of his confusion and was ready to say something his brother already started reading again.<br>Still deep in his thoughts Elijah left the living room and wanted to make his way to his room so he could clear his mind but as he turned towards the stairs he saw Hayley come out of the shadows. He stopped.  
>"You were listening?", Elijah asked with a ifted eyebrow. „I thought you just left after our… discussion."<br>„Yeah… I wanted to leave but then I heard you two talking so I waited and… I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sorry, Elijah. It wasn't my purpose to listen."  
>The original didn't know what to say or how to act. After all the situation changed within minutes and he wasn't sure what to do next.<br>"I see… So… you know it", he finally could say but without looking at her.  
>"I do. Oh god, Elijah… I always knew that you would never avoid me without any reason besides your unbreakable duty to your family… I need to apologize. Sorry for blaming you because of the training you are doing with Gia. Of course I know that there's nothing between you. And…", Hayley explained and nearly started crying as Elijah interrupted her in a very surprising way.<br>He just stepped forward and placed his hands carefully at her cheeks while he was looking deep in her eyes. They showed him all that he missed for such a long time and after all he wasn't even sure if he would have ever felt allowed to do things like that ever again if he wouldn't have exploded while talking to his brother. Her eyes were full of love and all the pain, anger and sorrow were washed away.  
>Hayley melted under the sensitive touch of Elijah and even though she could have continued talking she didn't dare. If she would have said something she could have destroyed the magical moment so she didn't say one more word.<br>"Hayley… I can't even tell you how much I regret what I have done to you… to us… I nearly got crazy because I thought I would lose you forever but now you know the truth and you know why I had to do that. Still I promise to you that I will never ever again do such a stupid thing. It didn't even help after all", he said with a little growing smile on his lips.  
>"Elijah?", Hayley simply asked and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.<br>"Hayley?", Elijah replied and she was sure that she had never seen him that happy before.  
>"Would you be so kind and just kiss me instead of all this apologies and stuff? We have time for that later and…", she tried to explain but Elijah just put a finger at her lips.<br>"You don't have to ask me twice, love."  
>The original put his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer towards him. He lowered his head so that he could already feel her warm breath at his face.<br>"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Hayley. I love you."  
>Elijah finally lowered his head much enough so that he was able to reach her lips with his own. As he could feel her kiss going to explode he knew that this was the best thing he ever did in his very long life and he couldn't believe that Hayley was his for the rest of his life. Was that even possible? That he could have such a big luck after all the horrible things that happened to him and his family? It really seemed like that. Unbelievable. This innocent kiss just changed everything. He couldn't explain but it was something completely different in comparison to their first kiss. Both of them put all of their dropping pain into this kiss as they now could finally be together. During his whole life Elijah had never experienced a kiss with such a passion.<br>"Wow! Well, it would be nice if you wouldn't make that much noise later because I have some important stuff to do, alright?", Klaus said with a dirty grin on his face as he noticed the couple while leaving the living room.  
>Elijah broke the kiss even though he didn't want to. He shook his head while watching at his brother but he never broke his touch with Hayley.<br>"Oh, come on! Please shut up, okay?", he told his brother and felt a bit uncomfortable about the stupid comment of Klaus.  
>Klaus started laughing and held up his hands in a peaceful gesture while walking away.<br>"I only said that it would be nice if I could work under normal circumstances", Niklaus added and a few seconds later he was gone.  
>"I am sorry", Elijah said as he looked back at his girl.<br>"It's alright", she replied with a giggle. "I love you", she added in a now very serious way.  
>"I know, my beautiful girl", the original vampire replied as he leaned forward to place another kiss to her beautiful lips.<p> 


End file.
